


Jareth's Mistake

by Sophie3



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Home Invasion, I Don't Even Know, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie3/pseuds/Sophie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Sarah has made the mistake of wishing for Jareth to come take her away, but it’s Jareth that’s made the even bigger mistake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jareth's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Um, okay, so I was reading a lot of Labyrinth fic, and was starting to notice a pattern, and then this happened. It seemed more realistic, in a really cracky kind of way. I'm sorry?

It really all had been a mistake. One big mistake. Somehow, and Sarah wasn't really sure _how_ she'd managed it, but she'd said those magic little words again. The ones that had gotten herself into so much trouble years before. Here she was, a young woman now, studying theater and living in an apartment in the city, and yet, somehow she'd managed to do something as foolish as wish to be taken away.

She didn't have to wait long. There he was, appearing suddenly through a window that should not have been open and grinning like the cat that had caught the mouse, or maybe the owl that had would be more appropriate.

It also didn't take Sarah long to realize she had made a very big mistake. Not that she was going to admit this was her fault. Oh, no, she wasn't even going to give him an opening to suggest as much.

She screamed. Loudly. And threw the first thing that came to hand, incidentally the very book she had just been reading. The Goblin King's eyes had widened before he quickly ducked the flying object.

Not to be deterred, Sarah continued to scream. "How the hell did you get in here? Get out! Get out! I'll call the cops, I swear!"

Jareth was still staring at her wide-eyed, as if he couldn't quite figure out how to respond to her rather loud and wild greeting.

And then the most peculiar thing happened. There was a loud crack, and Sarah stopped screaming as she watched Jareth's eyes roll up into the back of his head and as his body fell to the floor. And there, standing behind him, a Slugger bat still clenched in her hands, was Sarah's diminutive, soft-spoken roommate, wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt that came down to her knees and with a look on her face of calm curiosity as she stared down at her handy work.

Then the other girl glanced up at Sarah and smirked. "Got him," she announced proudly.

Sarah just stared back. Had she really just hit the Goblin King in the head - with a bat?

Her roommate wasn't paying attention to Sarah, however. She was nudging Jareth warily with one foot. "Think I should hit him again?" she asked, already starting to heft her bat up in preparation.

"No!" Sarah yelled, rushing forward. "Hit him again like that and you might kill him!"

Sarah's roommate looked at her and tilted her head to the side slightly. "And we don't want to kill him?"

"No!"

They both stared at each other, a very unconscious Jareth lying face down between them in the middle of Sarah's bedroom.

Her roommate glanced down at him, frowned, then looked back at Sarah with a worried expression. "He _is_ an intruder, right? I didn't just hit a friend of yours, did I?"

Sarah blushed. Well, that one was going to be a little difficult to answer. "He's – kind of – a friend, I guess you could say. But he is also definitely an intruder!" she added, throwing a wasted glare down at the unconscious Goblin King.

"Oh." There was a pause, then "Are you _sure_ we don't want to kill him?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, okay then." Sarah's roommate stared at her for a moment, then smiled brightly. "Okay then, I'm going back to bed, night-night." She then spun on one heel, bat dragging along behind her, and shuffled back to her room.

Sarah stared after her, then stared down at Jareth. When she thought of what it would take to defeat the powerful Goblin King, a perky five foot girl with a bat was not exactly what she'd imagined. But really, Jareth ought to know better than to appear in the middle of the night in the apartment of a couple of modern city girls.


End file.
